Newcomers:2 The Legacy
by GraceKelleys
Summary: The second story of the Newcomers series, this time not once newcomer, but six. Chapter 1 up, this is more of a trailer, story not to be updated untill Prologue is finished.


LiannaRay Elizabeth Northfield and Katella Sonya Kreerwing sat in their gameroom. They stared lifelessly at the T.V and burst into laughter when something fake came on.

Both girls were thirty years old and full of life. The two looked like they were really about twenty-four or so. Both had bubbly personalities and a great sense of humor. Both loved to laugh. They were so alike, which explained why they were best friends. But anyone that knew them could tell you one thing that they both loved and both were obsessed over, that thing was Mortal Kombat.

LiannaRay was carefree and intelligent. LiannaRay loved to laugh and joke. She was often told she has serious thrill issues for she loved dares. LiannaRay could find a joke in almost anything and never lost a moment to crack a joke. She was usually never serious about anything and when she was she was straightforward and to the point. She had a beautiful smile and lovely hazel eyes that glowed with happiness and hidden pride. LiannaRay had pale skin with a slight peaches and cream complexion. She had blonde hair with natural darker blonde streaks from the sun that shone healthy in light. Her hair went just past her shoulders. She was rather tall and stood 5'8". LiannaRay was rather slender and maneuverable. She was successful at work and was a cheerleader; this helped her become graceful. LiannaRay Northfield was a champion Mortal Kombat gamer. She was number two and had to defeat one more opponent with at least one flawless to become number one. LiannaRay was known around the world for her strategy and cunning when fighting. Her favorite fighter and the only one she used in tournaments was her trusted Scorpion. LiannaRay's bloodlines held a wide variety; she was half a quarter Egyptian, one and a half-quarter Scottish and two quarters American.

Katella was intelligent and swift. She was stealthy and sneaky and like LiannaRay, loved to laugh. Katella liked to explore and do dares yet she was not quite as crazy as LiannaRay. Katella was always there with the facts and often had to restrain her best friend from doing something stupid. Katella had long black hair with blue streaks that was between her shoulders and her hips. Her eyes were bright green with flecks of royal blue. Katella's smile always lit up a room with life no matter how dreary. Her skin was creamy with an olive complexion that helped compliment her features. Katella was taller than LiannaRay and stood 5'9". Katella was slim and flexible and if possible, she appeared rather streamlined for a human. She was a successful swimmer and practiced gymnastics in her spare time. Katella was coach for LiannaRay and always kept her eyes open for more strategies her friend could use in Mortal Kombat. When Katella fought against LiannaRay she normally used Nitara. Katella's bloodlines were far from pure, she, like LiannaRay, had a wide variety. Katella was a quarter Swiss, a quarter and a half Korean, and a quarter and a half American.

"Oh my gosh that is so fake!" LiannaRay squealed as the two women saw Sub-Zero freeze Sonya's gun and break part of it off. They were watching Mortal Kombat: The Movie.

"No kidding! You know this is starting to annoy me, this is like, what? 1995 or 1997? Come on they could have way better effects! It's 2004 and yeah they're corny now but they were corny then too." Katella said flatly and she grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate a few pieces.

"I am shocked and appalled." LiannaRay said seriously then burst out laughing and Katella joined in.

They shut up immediately as they watched Raiden appear from what looked like fiery lightning.

"Isn't lightning yellowish or bluish? I'm confuzzled." LiannaRay cocked her head to the side.

"You say the same thing every time we watch this movie. They've got you bamboozled." Katella declared.

"I resent that remark!" LiannaRay cried. "I've never been boozled! Not bam or any other kind!"

"Okay." Katella raised an eyebrow and grabbed the popcorn bowl from LiannaRay and ate four pieces.

"Just grab a fistful of popcorn and stuff it all in your face. Be what you are, a pig." LiannaRay said out of the blue.

"That remark was uncalled for!" Katella declared. "You're dead Lianna!" She threw a fistful of popcorn at her best friend.

"Kat! No! Stop!" LiannaRay shouted, then paused. "That's perfectly good popcorn! Throwing it and not eating it is a sin!"

As if on cue LiannaRay's wolf puppy thundered down the stairs and started to eat the popcorn. Katella's komodo dragon walked beside the pup.

"That's scary." Katella said after a stunned silence.

"One thing's for sure, Lunar and Scaffle sure get along." LiannaRay said lazily. "Tell me again how you got Scaffle anyway, aren't they endangered, komodo dragons?"

"Yes." Katella sighed, stroking Scaffle's head softly as the komodo dragon made a sound that kind of sounded like a mix between a purr and a growl. "They are endangered and are under strict protection by the Indonesian government. But, as you know, my dad works there and he found Scaffle when he was a very small komodo dragon. Scaffle was crippled because his left back leg was all crunched and mangled and broken. It still is. Well anyway, Scaffle would never survive in his current condition so my dad took him and asked if he could do as he pleased with him and the government agreed, they couldn't do much with a crippled komodo dragon. They gave my dad a special permit and dad sent me Scaffle and the permit."

"Interesting." LiannaRay nodded.

"How'd you get Lunar?" Katella asked.

"Well, I was on that trip to Alaska I took six months ago on my vacation. I was snowshoeing and exploring. Well, anyway, I came across a wolf den. I remember I looked inside and found a den of about six puppies, wolf puppies. The sight broke my heart. Four were dead, two were still alive, barely. I looked around the area. No mother of any pack member was around. The den appeared abandoned. I found a wolf corpse and it appeared as though the pack was wiped out, by rabies most likely. It was infesting the packs like no tomorrow then, they have it under control now. Well, I scooped up the two pups, a black one and a silvery one." LiannaRay paused and looked at Lunar. "I decided to get a permit to take care of them. I was near that particular place, a day's walk or two-hour snowmobile ride. I rode to that permit place. On the way, that black one died, she must have been very hungry. I figured that I had to feed the silver one. So once I got there I fed him and warmed him. I got the permit and named my living pup Lunar Wolf. Lunar for short. I love the moon." LiannaRay looked a little squeamish, she's sensitive about wolves.

"Out of curiosity, what were you planning to name the black pup? It's so sad it died." Katella sighed sadly.

"I was thinking either Dark Side of the Moon, or Blackened Moonlight. She had lovely silvery flecks in her fir that shined so divine in the sun." LiannaRay forced a sad smile then instantly perked up. "Well, fool?"

"What, freak-who-has-no-life?" Katella shot back with a triumphant smile.

"Well dimbulb, a game of MK perhaps?" LiannaRay smirked.

"You're on!" Katella never turned down a challenge.

"Choose your weapon." LiannaRay held out two Playstation2 controllers.

"Deception or Deadly Alliance?" Katella asked as she grabbed controller one.

"Deadly Alliance. Need to improve my game, it's pretty sad." LiannaRay said smugly.

"What! You beat everyone, and you beat me two times out of three!" Katella exclaimed.

"I need to make it three times out of three, besides I need to get you back for beating me all the time when we were thirteen." LiannaRay grinned.

"Yeesh. And that was how many years ago!?" Katella cried in disbelief.

"A lot." LiannaRay said slyly.

"Oy mon-ami." Katella slapped her forehead.

"What does that mean?" LiannaRay said, not glancing her way, she was loading her profile.

"No idea, it sounds cool." Katella laughed as LiannaRay selected Versus.

LiannaRay selected Scorpion and Katella selected Nitara.

"Ready to die?" LiannaRay asked.

"No, but you better be." Katella grinned.

The two women began to press buttons after they heard 'Fight!' come from the TV

LiannaRay performed Scorpion's Summon Hellfire. Katella countered with Kenshi's Telekinetic Slam. LiannaRay performed Demon Slice with the Ninja Sword. Katella performed Kenshi's throw. LiannaRay performed Scorpion's Spectre Blast after switching to Hapkido. Katella used Telekinetic Throw.

"Why not use complicated combos?" Katella asked LiannaRay, bewildered.

"To lazy right now." LiannaRay yawned for emphasis. Katella rolled her eyes.

Just then their friends David Luke Kasa, Neal Joseph Smith, and Sandra Christa Manning walked in.

Noticing the surprised expressions on his friends' faces David spoke first. "Your new maid let us in."

"Maid?" Katella looked at LiannaRay.

"My room was a mess and I didn't want to clean it." LiannaRay shrugged. Katella slapped her forehead.

LiannaRay and Katella got up to meet their friends. LiannaRay hugged her fiancé, David.

"How's it going guys? Kicking each other's butts again, I suppose?" Sandra giggled, her tanned face lighting up.

"Yeah, you know the story. Same old, same old." Katella grinned back at Sandra.

Sandra shook her head, her dirty blonde hair bounced in the ponytail.

"You guys are nuts!" Christopher laughed.

"You're pretty nuts too, ya know?" LiannaRay winked at Christopher, who turned almost as red as his hair. LiannaRay had been referring to the time he had gotten really drunk.

"You guys know I'm not a good drinker. I go way overboard!" Christopher said, he was still blushing "You dared me!"

"Well now you know not to listen to me, or Kat for that matter." LiannaRay nodded at Katella who was laughing up a storm.

"L-Ray you are crazy!" David laughed.

"Thank you." LiannaRay giggled and plopped herself down on the couch. Lunar and Scaffle were still feasting on the thrown popcorn.

David walked over to Lunar and petted the silvery wolf pup. "How's it going little guy?" David cooed.

LiannaRay nudged Katella then walked behind the couch and crouched down. David didn't know she was there. LiannaRay then spoke in a way that no one would know it was her voice.

"It's going just fine." LiannaRay said, trying to sound deep and throaty.

David stopped, surprised. His eyes were wide and he looked around. "Did you guys here that?" He then noticed everyone was laughing, trying not to make a sound. He noticed LiannaRay wasn't there.

"Wait a second, where's Ray?" David stopped, he narrowed his eyes. "Okay Lee, come out now, it's you talking, not the wolf!"

LiannaRay came out from behind the couch, in a fit of giggles. "You-you should've seen your face! Not only was it as ugly as usual, it was even more hilarious that normal!"

David glared. "Be quiet!" He then burst into laughter.

Everyone else started laughing like crazy. LiannaRay and Katella hit high fives, Christopher and Neal fell to the ground, clutching their sides, and Sandra leaned on the wall, laughing like crazy.

"You guys are all crazy!" Neal chuckled, he hadn't said anything for a while.

Once everyone was all quieted down LiannaRay and Katella brought out a box of Vanilla Coke and 7-Up. Everyone munched on chips and sipped from a can of pop.

"Yep, it's all good." Katella sighed, breaking the quietness. She had her head rested on Neal's chest.

"Uh-huh, but I've still got this creature lying on me." Neal said, pretending to be serious. Katella lifted her head and hit her boyfriend's chest with it.

"Ow!" Neal cried out, "You jerk!"

Katella laughed.

Then, a glow came from the TV. It was soft at first and began as a small circle. Then the circle became larger until it took up the entire screen. It flashed dangerously bright and everyone blocked their eyes from the blinding light. When everyone could see again, in front of them stood Sub-Zero and Raiden.


End file.
